Mrs Winchester
by Molly Wanna be Winchester
Summary: What happens when dean has to marry a woman or he dies?


Mrs Winchester:

I'm Terra. There's nothing interesting about me. For instance I'm standing in side of the store looking at a bag of flour. "Crash!" Owww! What was that! I opened my eyes to find a good looking man on top of me." Hello, will you marry me?" "Excuse me?" Did he just ask me to marry him? "Ahh come on" he grabbed my arm and drug me out of the store. A much taller man was waiting in the car as I was pushed in to the car. Now typically a person might be afraid of the fact I have technically just been kidnaped but like I said nothing ever happens to me. "How did he get you to say yes?!" "He didn't he drug me out of the store" " Dean!!! You can't just kidnap her!" "Actually he can I live by myself and kinda a loner the only person I really know is Bobby singer" they both looked at me weird." Can we go to my place so I can get my stuff and my car?" "Uh...yeah where you live?" I gave them my address. We pulled up into my small apartment. I unlocked my door to be met with my Great Dane." Hey buddy!!!" "You have a dog?" "Yup!" I walked to my bed room grabbing my duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder. I put a leash on my dog as I grabbed my car keys. " I'm ready!" "So are you saying yes?" " why not your hot and there's nothing here for me so.."

I followed the man I was suppose to marry to a gas station. I let my dog get out of the car and stretch his long legs . A young woman walked up and petted him," how old is he?""Appolo is now a year and a half" Dean scoffed. "You got a big boy don't you?" She said more to the dog then me."well follow us " I nodded as we got back in our cars. We turned off the main road and came up on a bunker? As we walked in Appolo looked just as confused."Men of letters" "yeah how did you know?"" My mom worked for the British men of letters" "well,we need to" Before sam finished we opened our eyes and I was in a wedding gown with Dean and Sam at the alter."you ready?" "Gabriel!?!" "Who else is worthy enough to walk you down the aisle?" I chuckled. Cas was the ' preacher'. I couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Cas was very confused." Oh no reason I just love my boys!" I was jerked from my thoughts as I heard Dean say, "I do." I repeated him and Cas cleared his throat as he said "you may now kiss the bride" Dean kissed me. Wow he's amazing! Sure I've kissed men before but wow just wow. "Dean pick her up bridal style" Dean did as he was told. We opened our eyes this time to be at the bunker. Dean smirked as he carried me across the threshold. He laid me down after getting my pj's. He kissed me once again." Good night, Mrs Winchester"" good night, honey" 

The next morning came to quickly. Sam was beating on our door." Guys, come on we got a case!" I pulled the blanket over my head." Go away Sammy the wife and I are on our honeymoon!"" Sorry but claire needs our help!"dean grumbled but turned over and kissed my shoulder." Come on babe, we foots get up!" "No!" I turned over. Appolo got up from the corner and licked my hand." Come on Appolo just another hour!"Appolo barked as he pulled the blanket off of me. "Why do people and dogs hate me?"" Come on!" Dean encouraged me. I nodded but didn't move. "You ok?" "Yeah just not a morning person just... give me a minute" He nodded "Can you do me a favor?" "Yeah what do you need?" " can you take Appolo out" Dean got up and Appolo followed. Ten minutes later Appolo came running in and jumped on the bed." Ow! Why are you so excited!?!" "It's raining!" Dean answered. I jumped out of bed and grabbed a flannel and a pair of jeans and of course my converse. I was dressed in three minutes." What the crap? How?" "My father was military so we grew up military" Dean looked at me crazy but Sam was back at our door." Let's go we are going to be late!" I grabbed my keys and got a duffle bag filled with varies weapons that I was most familiar with.

Dean and Sam rode in the front as Appolo and I rode in the back. The song carry on my wayward son came on. I began to sing along as Dean smiled and turned up the radio. Sam rolled his eyes. The two of us sang the song together. Next was night moves. This time we got Sam to sing along." So classic rock classic car and classic girl I totally scored !" I chuckled from the back seat. We arrived at the house were Claire lived. Jody came out." What do we deserve this visit for boys?" "Claire called" "oh I wish you would have called to check in could have saved you the trip!" "Yeah well we are here to help!" Dinner rolled around and we all sat down and ate as Jody told us about what Claire was up to lately."can we talk about real life?" Alex said. "Ok let's get real, you and Henry set a date?""what?""for you guys to go up to Jodys cabin to screw yourselves silly""ok this seems like a family matter" dean said as we went to get up. "Sit,stay!" We all obeyed "I'm not going to tell you that your to young to have sex but don't expect a boy as much as I love Henry to come packing! Am I right?" She looked to dean and Sam. Neither answered. "I most definitely saw birth control pills In your bag." "Ok we're going there!" Dean shifted awkwardly in his chair. "Well if we can't talk about it we shouldn't be doing it!" "Ugh! I'm just trying to be prepared!" Alex said as she got up and ran to her bedroom"we need more potatoes!" Jody said getting up from the table.

It ended up being a vampire. Claire went back to college. Jody thanked the boys and had a long conversation with Dean about how to treat me hand how not to treat me. I grew tiered and fell asleep in the back of the impala. We rolled up onto a hotel. Dean picked me up and carried me in to the room laying me on the bed. I registered that I should get up but I didn't want to. Dean slowly and carefully took my clothes off and slid one of his shirts onto me. It was really to big but who cares I was extremely tired and ready for bed. Dean went to leave but I grabbed his arm."im going to go to the bathroom and I'll be back in a minute ok?" I nodded. Once Dean laid down he pulled me against him. I snuggled down with him. I woke up a few hours later throwing up. I didn't even have enough time to lean over the bed. Sam rushed to get a wet towel and dean held my hair back. I had begun to dry heave. Once my stomach was emptied Dean grabbed the towel from Sam and washed me off. "Sam go get some clean blankets, towels, and pick up some aspirin and sprite soup oh and crackers please!" Sam nodded and left. Dean started taking of my clothes. He carried me to the bathroom and ran warm water in the tub . He then sat me in the tub and bathed me."Dean I want to brush my teeth!" "You can once we get you out of the tub" I nodded. I didn't have any energy and felt horrible .Dean helped me out and in to clean clothes. I brushed my teeth and was ready for bed once again. We laid down my head on Deans chest just listening to his breathing. I eventually matched his breathing and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

I woke up shortly later with one thought on my mind. _Why had Dean married me?_ Dean wasn't in the bed when I woke up and I had to go pee really bad. I walked into the bathroom. The steam from the overly hot shower felt good. "Terra?" "Yeah it's me!" I called back. When I finished I went to leave but Dean grabbed my arm "come on" I slipped my shirt off and climbed in with Deans help. "Feel good?" "Mmmm yes" he washed my back, then my arms and finally my legs. "Dean, why did you marry me?" "Because I had a fairy ready to rip my throat out, but honestly this is the best thing to happen to me. I have never fallen in love with someone so quickly" He leaned in and kissed me. It was full of passion and love!

Shortly after our shower, Sam came back to the hotel. "Hey how is our girl feeling" "Better" I respond. Sam smiled." You two are a cute couple" Dean chuckled and I smiled.

(Time skip 2 years)

Dean and I have been going strong. We live our life like most hunters. We do struggle and occasionally find each other very annoying but we always tread threw. "Momma!!" I heard my toddler giggle. "What's up chickadee!""daddy won't stop tickling me!!!" I thought for a moment. "I have an idea!" We grabbed a pan and filled it with whipped cream. "Daddy, come and get me!!" Dean came running threw and he face planted into the pan. My daughter giggled as her daddy licked his face clean. " oh that's it!" We ran threw the house and Sam came in just in time for us short girls to use him as a shield from the flying cool whip!"hehehe! Uncle Sammy been creamed!" Sam laughed at his niece! "Let's clean up!"


End file.
